Magnetic resonance imaging is an imaging scan method that magnetically excites nuclear spins of a subject placed in a magnetostatic field by an RF (radio frequency) pulse having a Larmor frequency thereof, to generate an image from magnetic resonance signal data generated with the excitation.
In the magnetic resonance imaging, imaging scan may be performed by setting a related area associated with an imaging scan area in which data for a diagnostic image is acquired, other than the imaging scan area. For example, in an imaging scan method (WH (Whole Heart) MRCA (Magnetic Resonance Coronary Angiography)) in which coronary artery running in the whole heart is imaged, an application area of a motion detection pulse (Motion Probe) for detecting a respiratory motion is set in addition to an imaging scan area including the heart. Furthermore, for example, in a Time-SLIP (Spatial Labeling Inversion Pulse), which is one of the imaging scan methods that selectively draws a blood vessel by ASL (Arterial Spin Labeling), an application area of a tag pulse for labeling blood is set in addition to the imaging scan area.
In this way, in various types of imaging scan, setting of the related area associated with the imaging scan area may be required in addition to the imaging scan area. However, the procedure thereof is complicated and a long time may be often required.